Closing a deal with the girl
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Takes place after episode The Wasabi Story. Will Nick convince Macy to let him get out of the deal? What's in it for her? What about Joe,or Kevin? What will Aunt Lisa think when she finds Rock Star in guest room? Read to find out. Please review,No flames.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas LA or any of the characters. All of this is just for entertainment purposes. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

**Note: takes place after the ending of the episode "The Wasabi Story"**

* * *

After another lost game of golf, the brothers had returned to the guest house, where they were to stay for a week, while the girls stayed in the main house. Kevin looked down-casted. At a slow pace, he walked towards the guest house. The others were close behind him. Kevin was going so slow, while the others were trying to walk at a faster pace, that Nick ran into Kevin.

"Can you walk any faster?" questioned Nick, annoyed.

"I though it'd look cool if I walk in slow-mo." he explained.

Nick groaned, but didn't press on because knowing his brother, nothing he said would ever get through to him.

After the three had gotten inside the crowded guest house, they all went to their proper spots. Joe sat down happily on the bed. While in the background, Kevin and Nick fought for the other bed.

"I can believe your girlfriend outsmarted us twice!" complained Kevin, after taking a seat on the floor. He leaned his back against one of the beds.

"Zip it." commanded Nick. Yeah, he wasn't so happy about having to sleep in the guest house but that didn't give anyone the right to talk about his girlfriend.

Kevin closed his mouth, shutting up for the time being.

Joe sighed, laying back on the bed. "You know...this isn't too bad."

The other two brothers either rolled their eyes or mumbled something under their breath.

A sudden knock on the door to the guest house startled them. The three brothers looked at one another.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Kevin, not standing up from the spot where he sat.

Still in the bed, Joe shook his head. "Nah, I'm way to comfy to stand. You get it, Nick."

"Why me?" asked Nick.

Joe rolled his eyes, as if it wasn't obvious.

Nick turned his head to look at Kevin, "You get it."

Kevin shook his head. "No, you." He stretched his arms out, "Probably Macy anyways."

* * *

Nick thought of that for a moment before finally standing from the spot where he sat. He walked towards the door. The knocking had stopped, so probably whomever had been there moments ago, had gotten tired and left. Nope. He opened the door just wide enough to see his girlfriend's smiling face. Seeing her smile, brought a smile of his own to his face. 'Adorable...' was a word that rung through his mind.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, Mace." he greeted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He happily returned the hug with gusto. She pulled back a little after a few seconds, but now their hands were intertwined with one another.

"Come with me." whispered Macy.

"What?" questioned Nick, "Where are we going?"

She giggled at his confusion. "You'll see."

He decided to drop it, seeing as Macy wasn't one to give in so easily.

"Close your eyes." she whispered. He did so; he could feel her hand dragging him somewhere. His eyes were still shut when they stopped; he could feel something cool and wet splashing at his feet. "You can open your eyes now, Nick." He opened them; in front of him was the beach shore. The waves were splashing around them, hitting softly. "Beautiful isn't it?"

He was looking at her now. He nodded. "That's not the only beautiful thing here." he said; he knew how corny that sounded but at the moment he could care less because it was true. His girlfriend was the most beautiful thing in his eyes.

Her lips curved into a small smile, a blush forming on her face. "You're so sweet..." she whispered, lost for words.

He grinned. Slowly turning back to the sight, he asked her in a whisper "So, what exactly did you drag me here to see?"

Macy smile; she had almost forgotten. She sat down on the sandy shore near the splashing waves, and motioned for Nick to do the same. At first, he hesitated due to the water but after taking one look at the girl's face, all thoughts of saying no vanished in thin air.

She sighed happily. Nick turned his head to look at her. She turned her head to look at his as well.

Seeing that if he didn't talk, their might not be any talking at all, he spoke. "So...about the bet?"

Macy laughed softly. "You're not thinking of trying to convince me to let you and your brothers out of it?" she questioned.

Nick chuckled softly. "No... I was thinking of trying to convince you to let me out of it only." he admitted.

"Oh." she whispered.

"Will you?" he said, begging sort of.

She smirked. "Oh I don't know."

"Mace..." whispered Nick.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, playfully.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Nick hummed softly as he began to think. "Hmm...how about a song for you written by me?"

Macy faked a yawn, and pointed out, "You already wrote me one."

Nick nodded. "Hmm...I'll do anything you want?" he suggested.

"Anything, huh?" she questioned.

"Yup." he confirmed.

"Alright-" she whispered.

"-Great!" exclaimed Nick, happy that he didn't have to share a room with his two brothers, and a cat.

"-but on one condition..." finished Macy.

His happy look faltered for a moment. "What condition?"

"I'll let you off, if I can have you all to myself for the week" she said.

Nick smirked, "Deal" he extended his arm out to shake on it, but Macy slapped it away. "What?"

"How about instead of the formal way to close a deal, we do it a little different" suggested Macy, a smirk on her face.

Not sure of what she really meant, Nick had to ask. "What?"

"Nick...let's kiss on it" she said. Happy to do so, Nick brought her down to him, and they planted their lips on the others. When they pulled apart, Macy was smirking, "It's a deal then"

Nick smirked back, "Yeah." he whispered.

* * *

Back in the guest room, at around eleven PM, Kevin turned towards his brother.

"He's not coming back is he?" questioned Kevin.

"Nope." replied Joe.

"Figures..." mumbled Kevin, getting as comfy as one could on the floor. "No...get back you feline!" he yelled as the cat sat himself on his face. After a moment of struggle, Kevin gave up and fell asleep with the cat on his face.

After a moment of thought, Joe jumped up as if he had sat on a sharp sewing needle. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Joe.

Startled, Kevin sat up quickly causing the cat to fall, luckily landing on all fours. "What?" he asked.

Joe stood up, and began to leave.

"Where you going?" questioned Kevin, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do right...?"

"No...wait...what do you think I'm going to go do?" asked Joe, arching an eyebrow up.

Kevin shrugged, "Take a leak outside?"

"No." exclaimed Joe, disgusted.

"Then what are you doing going outside at this hour?" questioned Kevin.

"I'll gonna pull a Nick..." he said walking out.

* * *

After he was gone, Kevin stood there thinking for a moment. Then, as if a light bulb went off in his head, he opened the door and yelled out, "Hey, you get back here!" but Joe was long gone. Kevin sighed, and sat on the floor before thinking better and resting on the now empty bed. "At least I get the bed..." he spoke to soon, though. As soon as he got on the bed, the cat jumped on, mewing. He sighed, and motioned to the cat to come to him. "Just you and me now." Kevin whispered at the cat, that only mewed in reply.

* * *

Kevin slept sound asleep in the guest house, snuggled up with Aunt Lisa's cat. Inside the main house, Macy and Stella were sharing Kevin's room. In Joe bedroom was...well Joe. And in the other room, you could guess who was there. If you said Nick- you were right. And what about Aunt Lisa?

Back in the guest house, she opened the door after a tiring day. When she walked in, she had expected to see the girls.

"You'll never believe the day I had Stel-oh my gosh!" she yelled, waking up the sleeping rock star.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? I always picture Nick getting out of the whole thing by talking to Macy, and then always wondered what Aunt Lisa's reaction to the Rock Stars would be. Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


End file.
